


Duplicity

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A-Z Fill, Bingo Fill, Cross over a bit with Oceans Eleven, Cussing, Gen, case fic somewhat, one mill, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Steve, receiving a call at three am normally meant one thing, work, and since tonight wasn't his night to be first on call, it could only be one person.</p><p>“What you got Chin?”</p><p>“Steve, I just received a heads up call from an old buddy working the night shift over at HPD.  FBI just issued an arrest warrant that HPD is serving right now.”</p><p>“Okay Chin, you think they need our help?”</p><p>“No Steve, he called me because the warrant is to arrest Danny.”</p><p>Or the one where I start mixing Scott Caan's  Characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo (see end notes for which one) fill and A-Z challenge at one million words on LJ. 
> 
> Yes you might need some knowledge of the Ocean's trilogy.
> 
> Now beta'd by killparakat! Have you hugged your beta today?

For Steven, receiving a call at three am normally meant one thing: work. And since tonight wasn't his night to be first on call, it could only be one person.

“What’ve you got, Chin?”

“Steve, I just received a heads up from an old buddy working the night shift over at HPD. FBI just issued an arrest warrant that HPD is serving right now.”

“Okay, Chin, you think they need our help?”

“No, Steve, he called me because the warrant is for Danny’s arrest.”

*!*

Steve was beyond pissed. It was noon, fucking nine hours after he was forced to rush out of bed, and there were no answers remotely in sight. Chin and Kono, back at headquarters, were running every possible check they could think of, including a background check of every person Steve came across. He even went so far as to call Rachel, _in Las Vegas_ , and asked if anything happened when Danny was visiting Grace last week.

So far, they had shit. No, shit would have been welcomed. They had even less.

And he couldn't get anyone to let him see Danny. Or even see if he needed to get him a lawyer. 

“Commander McGarrett?” Steven turned to see Agent Bradly, from the fraud division. She reminded Steve of Jenna, small and out of place around her fellow agents, but he suspected she could handle anything thrown at her. “Can we talk to you?” she asked, gesturing to the agent behind her. 

The other one, Agent Jeffery, reminded Steve of a poor man's Agent Coulson from the _Avengers_ movie, right down to the black suite and mirrored glasses. But whereas the actor owned the look, Agent Jeffery just looked like a prick. He was from the art theft division and, apparently, the two divisions worked together, since a lot of their cases crossed over. That was what Kono told him at any rate, before telling him to watch _White Collar_.

“Yeah, sure.” Steve followed them down the hall. Finally, he was going to get some answers.

*!*

Steve wasn't getting any answers. 

Or rather, not the kind he was looking for. No, he found himself on the other side of the interrogation table, still without a clue as to why Danny was here.

“So, Commander, how long have you know Detective Williams?” Agent Bradly asked, tapping a pencil to her notepad like this was her first interrogation. Steve didn't believe the act for a minute.

“I met him when he was working on my father's murder case. It was back in 2010.”

“And... do you feel you know Detective Williams pretty well?” she continued.

“Well, we work together five to seven days a week with long hours. As you two know, you learn about your partner ‘pretty well’ in a short amount of time. If you're asking if I know him outside of work, my team is pretty close. Both in and out of the job.”

“But, do you know anything about his life? Before he moved to Hawaii?”

“He was a New Jersey Detective before moving here. I heard stories and have his official recorders from both HPD and his department in Jersey.”

“And personal life? Before Hawaii?” 

“Look, I’ve met his ex-wife when she used to live in Hawaii, and his daughter. He told me stories about his life before he moved, like any friend does. What are you guys hinting at?”

“Did you meet his brother, Matt? The one wanted for embezzlement? He flew out to Hawaii and met the Detective before flying away before we could arrest him. Isn't that right, Commander?” Agent Jeffery broke in.

“Is that what this whole thing is about? Matt?” Steve asked, ready to defend Danny.

“His ex-wife is pretty well off, isn't she?” Agent Jeffery refused to answer Steve, leading his questions down a different path. It was a trick he'd seen Danny use before. Try to unbalance the suspect, get them to trip up and drop information that wouldn’t have been admitted otherwise. They must have gotten zilch out of Danny if they were using the same tricks on Steve.

“Look, I don't know what Rachel's husband has to do with Danny. She moved to Las Vegas. Did something happen to Rachel?” Chin would have uncovered it if anything happened to Grace or Rachel by now. He hoped.

“Yes, his ex-wife and daughter moved away. After he followed them out here. At least that's his story. But now they’ve gone to the mainland, probably because he doesn't need them for his cover story anymore.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve was losing his temper fast.

“He's talking about your partner lying to you. Danny Williams is a cover. When he entered Vegas last week, he was picked up on CCTV using facial recognition. We believe he also goes by Turk Mallory,” Agent Bradly said, while tossing two pictures at Steve. On was Danny clearly at the airport. Steve remembered that ugly-ass orange suitcase he was using. The other was an older, close group picture of Danny, wearing what looked like a paramedic uniform, or at least someone who could be his twin. The picture was clearly from a CCTV feed with an older camera, and, from what Steve could see in the background, was possibly taken on a casino floor. 

“No, you’re wrong. I have seen him with Grace! He’s a good father. That is not an act.” Steve tossed back the pictures. This was weak evidence at best. He didn't care if his team had gone forward with less, this was Danny.

“Look, we can tie him to one heist in Vegas where the team he was working with got away with 160 million from three casinos in one night. His cut alone would have been close to 15 million. I think that’s enough to hire a family in need of money to pretend for, say, two years?”

Steve stood so fast, he knock his chair over. He didn’t care one bit, he was done listening to them tear Danny apart. “I think you better stop right now. I don't know how the FBI does it, but you don't work that closely with someone for years and not pick up on _some_ lies.”

The smirk on Jeffery's face made Steve want to break his nose. “Are you sure you can tell, Commander? Didn't your own mother fake her death and go into hiding?”

Agent Jeffery should have been thanking the wooden table between them. It was the only reason Steven didn't reach the man in time to give him that broken nose.

And maybe a black eye too.

*!*

The agents left Steve, warning him that they were going to rip into Danny's life and dig up every lead possible. They had a few theories they wanted to check. One was that Matt really worked for Danny. The other was he came to Hawaii to do recon for another heist. 

As far as Steve was concerned, they could take their theories and shove them. 

Along with the stupid request to back off and let their team handle it. Not happening on Steve's watch.

“Talk to me, Chin,” Steve snapped, a little too hard, but Chin didn't even bat an eyelash.

“Turk Mallory,” Chin started by pulling up more pictures of a man who looked just like Danny. “I am still looking for any background information. The FBI files that Toast was able to get into mainly reported the casino heist in 2001, and suspicions on two other heists. One in Rome, in 2004, which will bring in Interpol if they catch wind of this, and another back in Vegas in 2007. However, in the 2007 job, nothing other than four diamond necklaces were reported stolen, worth about 16 million dollars.”

“What’s Kono doing?” Steven looked over at Kono talking on her phone in her office.

“I have her recreating Danny's life. We need to prove one is not the other. So I am thinking if we can prove Danny was nowhere near where this Turk would have been, then we can prove it wasn't him.”

“Good idea Chin, try with the Rome job first. It would be easy to prove Danny was in the country at the time.”

“Well, that’s the problem, Steve. Danny wasn't in the country at the time.”

“What?”

“I found he used his passport to travel to England in 2004, and yes it was around the time frame. I called Rachel and she said they took Grace to meet her family.”

“Hotel?”

“Stayed with family, but Rachel is looking for anything that might help. Pictures and what not.”

“Crap, the FBI might not consider it legit evidence. They think Rachel and Stan have been paid to be his cover family,” Steve told Chin. “They even think that Matt is employed by Danny.”

“Steve, I don't have to tell you how easy it would be to sneak into another country over there.”

“That's not all, they’re looking into why 'Turk' would be in Hawaii. They’re thinking it's a set up for another job. What are they going to think when they uncover the money we stole to save you?”

*!*

The more the three uncovered about Danny and compared his activities to when 'Turk' showed up on the FBI radar, the more they found unsettling connections. In 2001, Rachel and Danny went to Las Vegas to elope and stay a week for their Honeymoon. And, damned it all, if they didn't fly out the day after the theft was reported. And, of course, in 2007, the last known job was right after Rachel and Danny's divorce, when the man took two months off work for personal reasons. 

If they were building a case against Danny, Five-0 would have this in the bag.

“Okay, we’re just digging deeper holes with this search. What about the money? Can we disprove any of their theories?” Steve asked the others.

“Well, I can tell you Danny doesn't have anything close to that amount in his bank accounts,” Kono said, looking at her notes.

“What if we look at another one of the suspects, and try to track a money trail? Or maybe find someone that can lead us to the rest of the crew?” Steve asked, eyes still glued to the screen. This was a cluster-fuck of mega proportions. 

“Well, Danny Ocean has a parole record. It lists an ex-wife named Tess Ocean, but it looks like they divorced while he was in jail.” Chin opened the files on the smart table. “She used to work as a curator at the Bellagio before her ex got out of jail. That’s not a common job. Maybe we can do a search and find her?”

“Think she’ll lead us to Ocean and his team?” 

“I think she is still in touch with them if her passport is any indication,” Chin said, pulling up information on Tess Ocean. 

“Wow, she looks like...”

“Yeah, Kono, it’s uncanny,” Chin nodded.

“Okay, she should be easy to find. Chin, start tracking her down.”

“I have another lead, Boss,” Kono pulled up another file. “This is Reuben Tishkoff. He was an old school Vegas casino owner, before the big casinos like the MGM Grand and Lexor were built. His casino was torn down to make way for a casino owned by Terry Benedict, the man who owned the casinos that were hit in 2001. He also was in a partnership with a Willy Bank to build The Bank casino. Before it opened, the partnership was broken. Reports of Bank strong-arming previous partners have been filed, but nothing was founded. He was the owner of the casino in the possible 2007 heist.”

“So you think that he hired Ocean’s team?” Steve asked.

“I think it’s the best lead to follow,” Chin said. “We might be able to find this Danny Ocean, and then Turk.”

“You think we can talk a person, who belongs to a multimillion-dollar theft ring, into turning himself in, when the FBI has a man that could take the fall for him in custody?” Kono asked 

“Just find either Reuben or Tess for me, and I'll do the rest,” Steve commanded, before going back to his office. He had some phone calls of his own to make.

*!*

Kono hit the double office doors at almost full speed, yelling for Chin and Steve. It had been five days since the FBI arrested Danny, keeping him a small holding cell as they worked on the case. She knew that was Steve's doing, although it should have been common sense. Putting Danny in any form of containment with the general population could be dangerous because the inmates on this island knew him as a Five-0 detective. Kono imagined the worst for her friend, if the FBI hadn't decided their catch was too good to have him shanked before trial.

But if what she heard today on the car radio was true, then... no, she wasn't going to let her mind go there until she knew the facts.

“Kono, what's wrong?” Chin walked out of his office. Kono swore he lived in there since his wife died. She saw Steve walking over.

“Have you listened to the news? It's on every channel!” Kono used the smart table to tap into the news feed.

_...Just tuning in, we have been covering a major breaking news story. A cruise ship off the coast of Japan is being evacuated after an explosion and fire caught hold. Early reports state the fire was the result of a robbery of the on-board casino vaults._

A new voice came on. _I think it’s important to mention, Todd, that this cruise ship was an off-coast casino, one rumored to cater exclusively to the upper class._

_True, Diane. In fact, this particular ship has been the subject of scrutiny in the past. It has been suspected of illegal gambling operations, due to often docking near a country were gambling is outlawed, and there are rumors that it is owned by the Japanese Yakuza._

“That sounds like the MO of a certain theft ring we have been trying to track down,” Chin said slowly, judging Steve's reaction.

“Yeah, I wonder if any of the thieves made it out of the explosion?” Steve asked before his phone started to ring. “I'm going into my office to take this. It’s the FBI. I wonder which one of us they’re going to question today.”

“He didn't? Did he?” Kono had waited for her boss to close his office door before she spoke. She was a little shocked, but not that deeply surprised. Anyone outside of the four of them would never know the lengths they would go to in order to save each other. 

“Well, Kono, the Ocean team, being dead, won’t be wanted men. Adam just unloaded a questionable asset and might be able to get an insurance payout. And, there is no way Danny could be Turk since he was sitting under the FBI's nose the whole time, in a little holding cell even. Looks like a win-win-win to me.”

*!*

It took four more days until Danny could be released. The FBI wanted to be able to investigate the 'bodies' that were found in the area of the explosion, but because the floating casino operated in international waters, they didn't have jurisdiction.

The insurance company released a report on the sixteen bodies that were found on the ship. The Ocean team was found to be eleven of the sixteen, via DNA testing. When Kono ask Chin if he thought the bodies were really from the Ocean team, all he said was, “Steve’s a resourceful man, cuz.”

The morning Danny was released the whole team showed up, complete with coco puffs. Steve asked what he wanted now that he was released from the “Big House.” Danny replied, “Steak and Long Boards. Hopefully together.”

*!*

“You know, we really need to stop doing this,” Danny said to the table. “This ‘being falsely accused thing’ has got to _stop_.” 

“Well, it was your turn, Bro,” Chin said, after bringing the third round to the table.

“I’ve known you guys long enough to know that I didn’t just luck out and my doppelganger died in some accident. I don’t know what you guys did, and, I think, if Smooth Dog over there had anything to do with it, I don’t want to know. Just... thanks, guys.”

“Danny, you would have done the same for us.”

“Have done. Twice for you, Steve, and one time you were in another country. Tell you what, though; it will be a _long_ time before I leave this hellhole of an island.”

“I hear you. We don’t want to get a call that you were arrested for car theft in Long Beach or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill for doppelganger.
> 
> Sorry it's not that action packed, but I did it for the Hawaii Five-0 team and surprise! they're not in the thick of the action on this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh did you get the 2nd movie in here?


End file.
